Another Way
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: Berubah, Junmyun telah berubah. Yixing sang gadis penyanyi jalanan akhirnya tersakiti dengan hubungan yang digantung, diselingkuhi, dan menyedihkannya ia telah melakukan apapun demi Junmyun sang kekasih. Dan saat Yixing menyanyikan lagu 'Its Hurt' ia menyakini semuanya telah berakhir. Walupun akhir ia menemukan jalannya sendiri [K r i s L a y/S u L ay Slight! Su.Do Songfic] Rnr!


**Another Way **[SuLay/1shoot/Songfic]  
Genderswich!  
Attention! You need mp3 with the song _2NE1 Its Hurt_ and the lyrics translate

….  
Happy Reading, Chingu!  
…..…..

Special's thanks for song 2ne1 – I Hurts  
My **big** inspiration

...  
Let's Go, Start!  
….

Jalanan merenggang, banyak orang yang hanya berlalu lalang didepannya. Tak akan banyak orang yang akan berdiam diri di tengah musim salju seperti hari ini. Dingin, dingin dan dingin semua yang di rasakannya adalah dingin. Bukan hanya cuaca tapi juga hati. Beku.

Akankah kita kembali? Atau memang perasaanku saja kau yang berubah. Dimana kau sekarang? Ini dingin, disini dingin, mana kau? Mana kehangatanmu?

"Hoy! Yixing, kajja kedepan. Sudah giliranmu tampil" seorang pemuda membangunkan gadis cantik yang dipanggil Zhang Yixing itu. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat Yixing terus termenung di depan kaca jendela café-nya. Dengan hanya memeluk sebuah gitar, miliknya.

"Iya, aku akan kedepan"

Sesaat lagi, iya sesaat lagi sang cassanova jalanan akan menunjukan aksinya di depan orang yang berlalu lalang di depan café, tempat Yixing dan teman-temannya sering beristirahat mengusir dingin sang salju. Rutinitas hariannya setiap malam, untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Mengamen.

**xxx**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing – Kim Junmyun**

**Genre : Hurt, Songfic **

**Length : 1shoot/3,937(w)**

**WARNING : GENDERSWICH & TYPO(s)**

**Made ± 18/05/13™**

**Another Way © Rocka_baby**

**xxx**

Gadis berlesung pipit itu mulai menyiapkan peralatannya. Walaupun ia hanya penyanyi jalanan, tetapi tetap peralatan band pasti dimiliki teman-temannya. Sementara rambut hitam diikat menyamping asal itu mulai menerbangkan helai demi helai rambutnya. Ia tetap mengatur senar gitar klasik miliknya.

Mata teduh itu mulai meneliti manusia-manusia didepannya yang telah berkumpul untuk melihat ia dari segi suara atau memang paras yang ia miliki. Ia tak peduli tentang penampilan wajahnya atau bahkan pakaiannya yang benar-benar tak ada modis dan elegannya. Hanya kaos panjang dan celana jeans yang bolong di bagian kedua lututnya. Funky style adalah kesukaannya.

Yixing mengosok-gosokkan tangannya yang sudah menggigil karena kedinginan. Tetapi matanya masih menatap bangunan-bangunan dengan lampu yang sangat menyilaukan matanya. Beberapa toko pakaian, aksesoris, dan beberapa stand makanan. Ia berada di Dongdaemun, pusat perbelanjaan terbesar Korea selatan.

"Kami sudah siap! Ayo kita mulai!" seru sang drummer memberi tanda. Yixing sebagai vocalist hanya mengangguk paham. Ia melihat ke sebelah kiri dimana seorang gadis sepertinya tersenyum padanya, itu Luhan, sang backing vocal.

Tapi tak berapa lama dada Yixing menjadi sesak. Dimana? Dimana zat bernama oksigen itu! Kedua paru-parunya membutuhkan gas O2 itu

Namun terlambat music mulai bermain. Menghasilkan melodi Jazz yang chic untuk menghangatkan para pasangan atau orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Sementara, bagaimana dengan Yixing. Apa ia hangat? Tidak! Dunianya teralihkan sebab melihatnya, orang yang membuat ia terus bertanya-tanya.

Di sebrang sana, seorang pemuda. Yang masih Yixing yakini adalah miliknya tengah ber-shopping window bersama dengan seseorang. Tertawa dan tersenyum, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kebelakangnya, tempat Yixing mengelurakan suara emas dengan di kelilingi insan-insan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari untuk menarik pemuda itu kesisinya, tetapi tak bisa ia harus bernyanyi bukan?

[Yixing mulai bernyanyi]

"Naega jun sinbareul singo keunyeowa kireul keotkko"  
**Kau mengenakan sepatu yang kuberikan kepadamu dan berjalan bersamanya. **

Kim Junmyun, itukah kau yang sebenarnya. Kau pergi bersamanya, seorang gadis yang kuketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo. Berjalan dengan saling berbagi kehangatan. Dan memakai sepatu itu, hm… masihkah kau ingat itu sepatu yang kuberikan padamu dengan jerih payahku dari hasil menabung pekerjaanku ini. Pekerjaan, dimana aku bernyanyi sebagai penyanyi jalanan. Atau mengamen?

"Amureoji anhke keunyeowa kiss hago"  
**Seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, kau menciumnya**

Menurutmu…. Tak terjadi apa-apa? Iya, tak terjadi apa-apa antara kau dan dia! Tetapi denganku? Dengan hubungan kita! Hey! Alihkan pandanganmu kemari! Dengarkan aku, dengarkan aku bernyanyi. Terpaku kah, kau pada sosok disampingmu, sampai kau terus menciumnya dengan kasih sayang. Tak merasa bersalahkan kau…..

"Naega jun hyangsul ppurigo keunyeoreul phume anggo"  
**Kau menyemprotkan pewangi yang kuberikan padamu dan menyemangatinya**

Ingatan Yixing berputar melihat gadis yang masih memilah-milah aksesoris di toko sebrang jalan yang Yixing dudukki. Raut wajah Yixing menyendu dengan lantunan lirik yang ia nyanyikan. Terbesit sedikit memori ketika ia memergoki Junmyun yang menyemangati gadis itu saat mengikuti lomba melukis. Dan memberikannya parfum mahal yang ia berikan untuk Junmyun. Padahal itu diberikan agar Junmyun memakainya, ketika melihat penampilannya di malam tahun baru. Tapi apa, Junmyun tak datang. Masih tak terbayang di pikiran Yixing, apa Junmyun murahan? Atau matre? Tak tahu diri?

"Nawa haetteon keu yaksok tto dashi hagetjyo"  
**Kau mungkin akan mengulangi janji-janji yang pernah kamu buat untukku padanya. **

Bahkan dari sinipun aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau memperlakukan dia, bagaimana bahasa tubuhmu, dan juga bagaimana gerak bibirmu ketika kau mencium kepalanya. Hah, padahal kau dan dia hanya sedang berbelanja tetapi tetap menebar kemesraan. Tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa mulut manismu itu terus mengucapkan janji manis seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Sebenarnya kau anggap apa, aku ini?

"Urin imi neujonna bwayo"  
**Sepertinya kita sudah sangat terlambat**

Kenapa? Kenapa semua serasa melambat, apa karena aku bernyanyi dengan terus mematung melihat dirimu disana? Tak mengetahui salah apa aku selama ini? Junmyun… aku menyesal mengenalmu, tetapi aku senang bisa mencintai sebegitu dalam. Sampai aku tak tahu sampai kapan hubungan ini melanjut.

"Uri sarang kkeunan keonggayo"  
**Apakah cinta kita sudah berakhir?**

"Amu malirado jom naege haejwoyo"  
**Kumohon setidaknya katakan sesuatu**

"Uri jeongmal saranghaetjanha"  
**Kita benar-benar saling mencintai**

Aku terus mempercayai bahwa kau mencintaiku sampai saat ini, saat dimana aku seperti orang bodoh bernyanyi seperti orang kesepian sementara kau…. kau orang yang selalu kucintai, menyakitiku didepan mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tanpa kau sadar.

Another Way © Rocka_baby

**Hurt/Comfort**

Kim Junmyun – Zhang Yixing - …

"Doedolliel sun eomneun keonggayo?"  
**Tidak bisakah kembali?**

"Oneul bam namani aphayo"  
**Aku satu-satunya yang terluka malam ini….**

"Oppa!" panggil seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan menarik pemuda disampingnya. Sang pemuda berbalik dan kita dapat melihat wajah tampan-nya tersenyum dengan aura _angelic_

"Ne, Kyungie chagi! Ada apa? Aku sedang memilih baju couple untuk kita" jawab sang pemuda tanpa melihat ke jendela luar, dimana Kyungsoo penasaran dengan suara seorang penyanyi jalanan yang dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Oppa, aku ingin melihat penyanyi jalanan itu! Kau tidak dengar apa, suaranya begitu merdu dan lagunya sangat menghayati. Sampai aku melamun mendengarnya. Aku ingin kesana, kajja!" rajuk Kyungsoo

"Tapi bagaimana sweternya?"

"Nanti kita kembali lagi, sudahlah! Ayo!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan menarik tangan Junmyun keluar toko dan menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Aku mendengar suara itu, merdu memang tetapi menyakitkan. Perasaan bersalah, tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Dan suara itu seperti aku mengenalnya, suara yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan membuatku jatuh cinta untuk seterusnya… pada wanita lain…..

**Another Way © Rocka_baby**

Special's with theme song

**2NE1 – Its Hurt  
**

"Byeonaenni ne mam soge?"  
**Sudahkah kau berubah berubah?**

Walaupun dari kejauhan kini Yixing dapat melihat dengan jelas Junmyun dan –gadisnya, mungkin? Menuju ketempat ia melantunkan lirik-lirik sedih. Bagaimana Junmyun terkekeh melihat gadis disebelahnya menggembungkan pipinya. Bagaimana Junmyun dengan sabar mengendong tubuh gadis itu agar bisa melihatnya bernyanyi dengan mengangkat pinggang Kyungsoo. Dan itu juga yang sekarang membuat liquid-liquid bening telah penuh menumpuk di matanya.

Banyak orang yang melihat mata teduh Yixing berkaca-kaca menjadi iba dan terus menghayati lagu yang Yixing bawakan. Seakan lagu itu menjadi sesuatu paling murni yang Yixing bawakan karena ia merasakannya. Kemarin, sekarang, dan yixing harap tidak untuk besok artau selamanya.

"Ije nan teo isang eomneun keoni"  
**Apakah aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam hatimu sekarang?**

"Oppa, sudah kelihatan! Turunkan aku! Dia seorang gadis yang cantik! Kajja kita sedikit kedepan!" ajak Kyungsoo melihat ada celah untuk melihat lebih dekat sang penyanyi jalanan. Junmyun hanya mengangguk sembari mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo menerobos tubuh-tubuh orang yang didepannya.

"Hahahaha, lihat mereka! Mereka kesal!" ucap Junmyun sembari menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo maju bersamanya, sampai tubuh Kyungsoo menabraknya. Dan ketika itu Junmyun segera memeluknya erat. Dan tersenyum manis.

"Nan neol- neol saenggakhamyeon"  
**Ketika aku, aku memikirkanmu**

"Oppa lihat – "

"Ap – Yixing?!" pekik Junmyun melihat seorang gadis bernyanyi dengan memetik gitar dan ditemani para band di belakangnya. Junmyun terpaku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Itu dia! Gadis… nya. Terlihat jelas arah pandangan Yixing memandang dirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Junmyun tak menghiraukan lagi, panggilan-panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Walaupun Junmyun masih mengenggam erat jemari mungil Kyungsoo.

"Neomu apha, apha, apha"  
**Sakit, sakit, sangat sakit**

Kututup mataku melihat kini didepanku Junmyun berdiri sembari menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari gadis yang kuketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Setetes air mata jatuh dan itu tak membuat Kristal bening itu mengalir sampai disitu saja. Sang krystal cair terus menerus mengalir deras seperti sungai yang melewati setiap inchi wajahku. Bisakah kalian berhenti! Terlihat lemah sekali aku dihadapannya.

"Amugeotto aniran teunnan nun mul barabogo"  
**Kau melihat air mataku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa**

Junmyun berusaha tak menatap Yixing yang menitikan air mata itu. Ia mengalihkannya dengan gadis disampingnya yang terus berkomentar ketika Yixing menutup matanya dan mulai menangis. Ya. Kyungsoo pun menangis.

"Oppa, kenapa gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan sekali? Seperti disakiti seorang pria… aku terharu dan kau tidak salah mengajakku kemari untuk berbelanja. Karena bisa menonton dia…." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menatap langsung ke kedua bola mata Junmyun, tetapi sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo mengecup pipi kanan Junmyun. "Terima kasih membawaku kemari"

"Thaeyeonhage mareul tto ieokago"  
**Kau melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi dengan tenang**

"Tentu saja… apapun untukmu, baby…" jawab Junmyun kaku dan untuk menghilangkannya ia merangkul Kyungsoo serta mencium puncak kepala sang gadis yang dahulu merupakan incarannya. Junmyun masih menyadari, Yixing tetap menatapnya tetapi ia berakting biasa saja didepan Kyungsoo – nya.

Next for my readers

**Another Way By Rocka_baby**

With Zhang Yixing – Kim Junmyun - ?

"Aniran mal mothagettago"  
**Kau memberitahuku dengan kejam bahwa dirimu tak bisa menolak **

Melihat semua yang kulihat ini, aku telah mendapatkan jawaban dengan tidak kau katakan padaku. Kau tidak bisa menolak dengan semua kasih sayang yang diberikan Kyungsoo padamu. Kau tidak bisa menolak semua perlakuaannnya, maupun cintanya. Egois sekali dirimu atau memang kau itu terlalu baik sampai tak mau menyakiti gadis lain dengan ucapanmu. Lalu bagaimana denganku, aku masih milikmu. Dan kau mengantung semua cinta dan kasih sayang yang ku berikan.

"Keu eotteon miryeondo huhedo jeonyeo eoptago jan inhage marhaetjyo"  
**Kau memang tidak ada kasih sayang atau penyesalan**

"Uri imi neujeun keonggayo? Uri sarang kkeunan keonggayo?"  
**Apakah kita terlambat? Apakah cinta kita berakhir?**

"Keojinmarirado jom anirago haejwoyo"  
**Meskipun ini adalah bohong, kumohon beritahu aku ini bukan seharusnya. **

Kau lihat! Disini, disini aku terus bernyanyi dengan kata-kata yang melukiskan isi hatiku. Apakah kau tidak sadar atau tidak peka? Apa kau tuli, Kim Junmyun?! Dimana hatimu…. Aku dengan bodohnya sekarang adalah gadis menyedihkan yang ditatapi perasaan haru orang yang melihatku. Sementara kau, kau hanya terus menciumi puncak kepala gadis yang juga terus terpana melihatku bernyanyi. Dan tak sedikitpun mau menatapku. Apa memang semua perasaanmu sudah tidak lagi untukku? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menghapus semua perasaan ini…. Kalau kau tahu katakan! Tapi kuharap kau berbohong untuk meninggalkanku, berbohonglah bahwa kau hanya milikku dan aku milikmu.

"Ijen teo jal hal su inneunde dasi mannal seneun eopjiman"  
**Aku bisa melakukan lebih baik sekarang, meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi**

"Teo isang yejeone niga aniya"  
**Kau tidak lagi seperti dirimu yang dulu**

Masih Yixing lihat, kekasihnya terus menenggelamkan diri dengan objek disampingnya. Junmyun mentulikan telinganya, membutakan matanya, melumpuhkan tubuhnya untuk tidak melihat Yixing yang masih berderai air mata. Udara yang dingin, kini ia rasa mulai panas dan ia benci itu.

"Soo, kajja kita pulang" ucapnya dengan menarik Kyungsoo menerobos penonton lain lagi. Belum sempat berkata-kata Kyungsoo sudah dijauhi dari sang cassanova jalanan.

"Naega saranghan neowa jigeumeui niga neomudo dallaseo"  
**karena kau yang kucintai, dan kau yang berbeda sekarang**

"Keujeo meonghani?"  
**Sebegitu terkejutkah dirimu?**

"Tap-tapi, aku masih ingin melihatnya" seru Kyungsoo dengan menahan tarikan Junmyun. Junmyun masih kekeuh akan pendiriannya tak menonton Yixing kembali terus menjauhkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo keluar dar kerumunan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, chagi! Aku masih mau menontonnya" bentak Kyungsoo kesal. Dan tiba-tiba Junmyun menarik kasar Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Ia kemudian menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan dapat dilihat kilatan marah serta bersalah dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kubilang kita harus pergi, Kyungie. Atau kau mau kucium disini" dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dengan pipi bersemu. Mereka pun kembali ke toko pakaian tadi. Walau sekilas, Junmyun menengok kebelakang. Dimana ia masih melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Yixing dari celah-celah kerumunan.

Enjoy with my fic

**Another Way ** ** Rocka_baby**

Hurt/Comfort – Songfic

"Bagabogoman seoseo ureosseo"  
**Melihatmu semakin menjauh**

"No way, I can't recognize"  
**Tidak mungkin, aku tidak bisa mengenali**

"You're not mine anymore"  
**Kau bukan milikku lagi**

Suaraku melengking karena nada-nada tinggi yang harus kucapai, aku terus melengkingkan suaraku agar kau yang menjauh disana mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau mendengar dan menengok. Tapi sekarang tak ada gunanya, aku sudah tidak bisa mengenali kau lagi, Junmyun. Mungkin sudah jelas kau bukan milikku lagi dan bisa-tak bisa aku harus melepasmu.

"Byeonaeya henna toraol sun eomni"  
**Apakah kau kembali? Tidak bisakah kau kembali?**

"Kkok byeonaeya haenni dorawajul sun eomni"  
**Apakah kau benar-benar harus berubah? Tidak bisakah kamu tetap mencintaiku?**

"Wae byeonaeya hani gyesok saranghal sun eomni"  
**Mengapa kau harus berubah? Tidak bisakah kau tetap mencintaiku?**

Aku mematung mendengar, Luhan sang backing vocal terus melantunkan bait perbait kata-kata itu, rasanya ingin aku bertanya seperti itu tapi aku pasti berteriak 'dia tidak bisa!' dan kini aku harus melanjutkan part ku yang tinggi lagi.

"Oh kkeunin keoni ni mam soge?"  
**Oh, apakah ini adalah akhirnya?**

"Ije nan teo isang eomneun keuni?"  
**Apakah aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam hatimu sekarang?**

"Nan neol- neol saenggakhamyeon"  
**Ketika aku, aku memikirkanmu**

"Neomu apha, apha, apha, apha, apha"  
**Sakit, sakit, sangat sakit, sakit, sakit**

"Apha, apha"  
**sakit, sakit**

Sepertinya sampai disini saja, kisah cinta pertamaku. Awalnya memang membuatku bahagia tetapi akhirnya… semuanya hanya kepalsuan. Dan mungkin seorang gadis pengamen sepertiku, tidak pantas mendapatkan kekasih dari kalangan biasa seperti Junmyun.

Semua yang terlewatkan telah menjadi kenangan yang harus kututup. Menyakitkan sekali, hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Sesaat melihatmu saja, sudah membuat duniaku melambat seperti _matrix_. Sama seperti lagu tadi. Its Hurt, Junmyun

_Saat-saat yang menyakitkan selalu menjadi peristiwa yang slow emotion_

**xxx**

**Another Way**

Cinta itu menyakitkan

Tetapi, masih ada jalan lain untuk cinta yang sebenarnya

Itulah sang cinta sejati

**Rocka_baby**

**xxx**

Lonely, right?

Hari yang semakin larut menuju kegelapan, tak membuat gadis cantik itu bergingsut dari posisinya. Yixing masih sangat betah duduk termenung di dalam caffe milik temannya. Walaupun ia hanya sendirian, duduk termenung memandangi jalanan diluar sana dibalik kaca pembatas caffe tersebut.

Sudah tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang didepan sana, karena memang malam sudah memasuki tengah malam serta hujan salju yang mengguyur lagi. Tebal sekali, Yixing belum ingin pulang, padahal caffe ini sudah ditutup satu jam yang lalu ketika badai salju masih dalam kekuatan kecil. Ia pun juga dikunci didalam sini.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Yixing masih duduk di dalam kegelapan caffe dan hanya ditemani cercahan cahaya diluar sana yang tertutupi oleh salju tebal. Teman-temannya pun mengerti bagaimana keinginan Yixing sekarang. Dan mengunci caffe itu dari luar, untuk menakut-nakutinya, tapi ternyata Yixing tak takut dan betah berlama-lama disana. Sampai ia akhirnya ditinggal sendiri.

Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja, tanpa menghiraukan kopi panas miliknya yang sudah dingin dan agak mengeras seperti es. Namun, bukan hanya kopinya. Tapi juga ia yang mengigil kedinginan akibat badai salju. Air mata masih menghiasi wajah manisnya, tahukah kalian ia terlalu polos untuk disakiti karena cinta. Ia hanya gadis polos yang mengenal cinta sebagai sesuatu yang manis.

"Bodoh! Aku gadis bodoh, yang mau dipermainkan!" gumamnya dengan suara serak. Dan hampir saja ia menyenggol gitar kesayangannya yang ia letakkan di tempat duduk sebelahnya.

Ini seperti mimpi, kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba hangat? Seperti aku sedang diselimuti oleh seseorang. Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku hanya sendirian disini, mana ada satupun orang yang masih ada di caffe ini. Mereka semua pulang karena badai salju dan aku mengunci diriku disini, di kegelapan caffe. Tapi…. Kenapa hangat? Apa mungkin hantu? Perlahan ku coba mendongak keatas.

"Kau masih disini?"

Eh?

Suara barito khas pria menyambutnya. Di atasnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan jaket miliknya. Yixing memalingkan wajah dan kembali menatap kaca pembatas itu, tidak lupa ia menepis kasar jaket pria itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai dingin caffe

"Bukan urusanmu"

Sang pemuda bukannya menghindar, tetapi tersenyum tipis seraya memungut jaketnya dan menepuk-nepuknya. Ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan Yixing. Yixing memang tak peduli, kenapa ada seorang pemuda yang masuk ke dalam caffe padahal dikunci dan juga tiba-tiba duduk didepannya. Ia tak peduli apapun, kecuali seorang bernama Kim Junmyun yang berputar-putar dipikirannya.

"Kau pasti bingung, kenapa aku bisa masuk. Aku ini pelayan caffe ini dan ketika ingin pulang tadi, aku yang paling terakhir jadi terjebak badai diluar. Kemudian aku masuk saja ke dalam caffe lagi" jelas pemuda didepannya, dan Yixing melirik sedikit pria dihadapannya yang masih memakai seragam pelayan dan juga memandangi dirinya. Yang jelas Yixing tak peduli dengan pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengoceh didepannya.

"Masih betah disini? Aku Kris Wu, dan kau juga pasti tak mengenaliku lagi. Padahal aku yang bertugas mencatat semua pesanan makanan teman-temanmu dan juga kau" Ujar pemuda bernama Kris Wu itu dengan tersenyum manis. Dan tak berdampak apa-apa pada Yixing yang sama sekali tak menatapnya atau mendengarnya, mungkin hanya nama.

Namun, miris pula karena sang pemuda bernama Kris itu menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi mengulur untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dengan gadis di depannya itu.

"Apa aku menanyaimu? Tidak'kan. Jadi berhentilah berbicara. Dan satu lagi… namamu Kris Wu? Kau ingin tenar atau memang itu nama yang terdengar bagus bagi pelayan jaman sekarang?" komentar Yixing sinis. Kris pun terkekeh.

"Hey, aku hanya berbicara banyak didepan sang cassanova jalanan saja, dan memang namaku bukan itu, tetapi Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Wufan atau Yifan" Yixing masih tak menyadari pemuda di depannya ini begitu intens memandang dirinya dengan menangkup pipinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terserah apa katamu" cibir Yixing yang mulai mengalihkan pikirannya dengan Kris atau Wufan yang menurutnya sok-sok'an memakai nama barat, bilang saja ia tidak suka namanya yang Chinesse dan terdengar katro itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tak ada pembicaraan dari sepasang manusia yang baru mengenal di sebuah caffe tutup dengan ditemani badai salju yang semakin menutupi pandangan kaca pembatas Yixing. Yixing juga sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya agak menyibak kebelakang.

"Tadi kau menyanyi sangat bagus, lagu yang menarik dan mengharukan. Aku bahkan tak berkedip melihatmu bernyanyi sembari menangis. Kau pasti sedang sedih" Ucap Kris dengan sedikit ingin menyentuh rambut panjang Yixing.

Yixing yang mendengar pemuda didepannya kembali mengoceh, hanya mendengus kesal. "Tidak, sok tahu" cibirnya dengan bibir membiru kedinginan.

"Kau sedang patah hati, aku tahu itu" Pernyataan Kris sontak membuat Yixing terkejut sampai ia bangun dan akhirnya menatap langsung ke wajah Kris yang sedikit berbayang akibat penerangan yang minim karena jendela kaca pembatas tertutupi salju.

"Tidak"

"Iya, kau patah hati"

"Tidak"

"Kau di khianati"

"Bukan"

"Kau disakiti dan di tinggalkan tanpa anda ucapan selamat tinggal. Bahkan kau juga bingung, apakah dia yang tadi kau tatapi saat kau bernyanyi itu memutuskanmu atau tidak. Dia membuatmu bingung, benarkan? Kali ini kau tak bisa mengelak nona. Yixing" ucap Kris dengan smirk tajam serta tangan dilipat di dada. Pemuda itu masih menatap dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, padahal ia duduk dengan sangat santai bersandar di kepala bangkunya.

Yixing terdiam, sepertinya semua yang di katakan pemuda didepannya sangat amat tepat pada kenyataan yang ada. Yixing pun menghelang nafas panjang, sepertinya sekarang tak ada gunanya menyendiri di caffe jika ada pemuda bernama Wu Yi Fan, ini.

Ia berdiri dengan kasar dan segera mengambil gitarnya, kemudian Yixing mulai keluar dari meja nya. Yixing merapihkan dirinya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri. Ia benar-benar muak dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang lain. Rasanya semua hanya kebohongan dan menambah sakit hatinya sama seperti Junmyun.

"Mau kemana kau?" Yixing mematung ketika baru beberapa langkah ia menjauhi sedikit bangkunya sudah ada Kris yang mencekal tangannya. Yixing menepis kuat-kuat tangan yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Aku mau pulang, dan jangan sentuh aku. Apa kau maniak?" tanya Yixing tanpa ekspresi. Kris sedikit memundurkan langkahnya melihat wajah Yixing sudah sangat pucat karena kedinginan. Ia pun kembali mengambil jaketnya dan menyelimutinya pada Yixing.

"Jangan menolak! Dan apa kau gila, diluar sangat dingin dan juga kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan karena badai salju. Jadi tetap lah disini – "

"Dan mendengarkanmu mengoceh pada orang yang baru kau kenal? Kalau kau memang sudah tahu keadaanku bagaimana, kau tidak perlu menjabarkanya! Iya, memang benar! Aku dikhianati, aku diselingkuhi, aku dicampakkan! Dan kekasihku mengantung hubungan kami! Kau puas, brengsek?!" geram Yixing marah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menutupi air mata yang mulai mengalir kembali.

Hiks… Hiks…. Bodoh! Bodoh sekali kau Zhang Yixing! Kenapa menangis didepan orang asing, ini memalukan. Hiks… ku usap kasar air mataku dengan punggung tangan dan kemudian kembali kutatap langit-langit agar air mata tak semakin keluar dari mataku

Dengan sigap dari belakangnya Yixing merasa sebuah tangan menarik tangannya agar tak terus menerus mengusap kasar matanya yang berair dan memerah itu. Kris menarik tangan Yixing dan membalikan tubuh Yixing agar menghadapnya. Dan dengan kedua ibu jarinya ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk mata Yixing dengan lembut sekali. Namun, seketika Yixing mendorong dada Kris menjauh darinya. "Menyingkirlah!"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu itu, yah? Tapi sayang, kau ini terlalu polos untuk urusan cinta. Jadi kau pasti tidak tahu, kalau mungin kekasihmu itu bukan jalanmu. Cinta itu punya banyak jalan, untuk mencapai satu tujuan akhir" Ucap Kris yang disambut derai tawa lepas dari Yixing. Kali ini benar, Yixing tertawa lepas. Melupakan bebannya sejenak.

"Hahahahaha! Hahahaah. Kau- kau! Haha EHEM! Ehm! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Tiba-tiba datang, duduk dihadapanku, mengoceh tidak jelas, dan sekarang menjadi pakar percintaam? Kau tahu, aku ini tegar! Setegar-tegarnya! Dan urusanku dengan Junmyun adalah milikku, kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat aku terus mencintainya sedalam ini. Karena dia cinta pertamaku"

"Kau …. Gadis aneh. Kau tahu satu kata yang mengambarkanmu, apa?"

"Tidak, dan aku tidak mau tahu apapun dari mulutmu"

"Loyal. Kesetiaan, kau tetap setia walaupun ia tak menyadari kau memergokinya menyelingkuhimu. Itu sangat jarang. Dan tidak baik gadis-gadis sepertimu dicampakkan"

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu" Ujar Yixing sembari menyandarkan dirinya di dinding caffe di dekat kaca pembatas yang menghasilkan nuansa hitam putih. Ia menundukkan kepala sembari melipat kedua tangannya didada. Sementara Kris juga mengikuti Yixing dengan berdiri didepannya.

"Jadi, tak akan kubiarkan satu jalan cinta menyesatkanmu. Kesetiaanmu sangat berharga untuk di sia-siakan dan beruntunglah orang yang mendapatkanmu"

"Hah, apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku ini bodyguard atau butl – "

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menjadi terpaku melihat secara jelas wajah Kris sangat dekat dengannya. Juga bagaimana ia mengakui bahwa wajah Kris sangat tampan untuk pertama kalinya.

Kris memajukan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada dinding di belakang Yixing. Dan baru saja Yixing membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Kris sudah membungkamnya dengan sebuah mulutnya. Yixing tentu saja memberontak tetapi Kris mencekalnya dengan mendorong bahu Yixing dengan kedua tangannya agar semakin tersudut ke dinding yang disebelahnya kaca pembatas yang sudah berkabut salju.

Yixing tak mengerti apa yang kini dilakukan pemuda didepannya. Kedua bola mata Yixing masih membuka lebar untuk dapat melihat Kris sangat pemuda di depannya memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati ciuman dan bibirnya yang terasa seperti di hisap secara perlahan-lahan dan kemudian di lumat dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang agresif.

Tak ada yang hebat dalam hidupnya, tapi sekarang Kris merasakan bahwa ia sangat menginginkan gadis yang kini ia cium dengan brutal dan ia pun mulai menyadari ia terus memperdalam ciumannya dengan lidah yang menyapu permukaan bibir kissable milik Yixing. Sementara Yixing masih mempertahankan bibirnya agar mengatup.

Untuk Kris, sebuah ciuman pertamanya harus untuk seseorang yang special dan ia tak mau mencium gadis lain di waktu yang berbeda-beda. Cukup ciuman yang lembut untuk membuktikan apa yang ia rasa. Dan jatuh pada sang cassanova jalanan itu.

"Akan kutunjukan bahwa sejak satu detik yang lalu, aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang dicampakan ini." Kris berdesis di sela-sela ciumannya.

Tinggalkanlah kedua insan yang tengah berciuman itu ditengah lebatnya hujan salju yang menutupi semua pandangan keluar dunia. Di sebuah caffe kecil dengan keadaan menutup. Karena disana akan dimulai sebuah lembaran baru perjalanan hidup dua orang manusia yang baru mengenal satu sama lain walau yang satu sudah memperhatikan dari kejauhan

**{ E**-N-**D**-I-**N**-G **}**

**Wah… akhirnya jadi KrAy! Wingss! Seneng bnget gw, kekeke. Abis lagi kepincut sama mereka berdua tapi agak dilemma juga sama Suho appa. Tapi juga moment Kris appa sama Lay umma buaanyak bnget! Sampe para fans nyebut mereka 'YUNJAE-NYA EXO' ajib ga tuh! Pokoknya Lay is my favooorit uke poleper! Dunia akherat **

**Dan aku kasih bonus epilog seivrit yang gaje bohhhh *Muncrat jigong**

"…. Yixing siapa dia?"

"Eoh? Jun-junmyun, dia… dia.."

"Aku kekasihmya"

"APA?!"

"Berhentilah menyia-yiakan dia, hanya untuk kau gantung perasaanya. Kembalilah pada gadis bermata besar itu"

"Tidak, tidak, Ying~ ini, maksudku kau salah. Aku minta maaf, bisa kau kembali? Kau meicintaiku kan? Aku masih mencintaimu…"

"Berhentilah beromong kosong dan jangan ganggu kekasihku, pendek! Dia akan menjadi tunanganku mulai besok dan akan menjadi calon istriku nanti! Kajja Ying, kita pergi babe… sudah tinggalkan orang gila itu, menyebalkan sekali dia!"

**Comment or Review, Please…  
I Need Readers  
*Deep Bow***

**EVERYTHING IS MY MINE!**


End file.
